Karkinos (Official)
��♋️He/him• Karkinos • Sea/Night • Student♋️�� My entry for this contest Appearance Karkinos is a very obvious hybrid, with near black scales, slightly lighter accents on his wings and ridges. His underbelly is a dark washed-out blue, and his eyes are a pale purple. The bioluminescent scales are varying shades of light blues, purples, and greens. He has the body size of a 6.5 year old dragonet, which he is. Personality Karkinos is a usually very headstrong dragonet, he‘ll act first, then try and rationalize later. He can be very full of himself, stating things such as “For the record, I’m the best at this,” and other things like that. While many of those claims can be true, they’re usually true when it comes to something physical. Mentally, he is highly unstable, Karkinos has huge mood swings, he’ll be full of himself, have one doubt, and suddenly he’d be wondering if he was really good at anything (He’s bi-polar). He is a skilled artist, and despite not having much practice, can also carve things pretty well. To impress others, of course. History Karkinos was hatched into a rich family, living the first three years of his life a rich, probably spoiled only-dragonet. He was showered in praise until his younger sister was hatched. That was when his mother and father cared more about her. Karkinos began to get a habit of showing off to gain popularity and attention. He practiced hunting, swimming, and drawing. Any way to get his mind off of the fact his parents are no longer there for him. He started preforming even more dangerous stunts, creating a large reputation for himself. The neglect took a toll on his mental stability too, he started to grow more angry, and violent too soon. He would push other dragons away before they could leave him like his parents. No friends, but a massive ‘following’ at school. His manic episodes happened more than the depressed ones, but he had plenty of both. At six, he was a full-blown popular dragonet. He hung out with the older dragonets at school, still pushing people away from his ‘inner-circle’. And something happened. His parents had another daughter. And now it was the older sister who was suffering through the things he went through. But instead of consoling her about their mother and father, he lashed out, something that was a common occurrence, but it still oblitrated whatever remaining sinew of positivity in the two’s relationship there was. Karkinos always regretted those outbursts, but at this point he had no one, and no one would want him. He was alone like he was for the past two years. The dragonet would seclude himself in his room, seeing no one. Karkinos preformed highly dangerous stunts, not just for the popularity now. But one day, he met Vipera, they were the same. Pushed away, and pushing away. They are close friends and rant to each other, something it seems both of them needed for a while. The two continue to hang out after school. Even after he destroyed his relationship with Corona, he still watches out for her, and cares a lot about trying to make something up to her. Relationships Vipera: They are very close, and Vipera is the only one that Karkinos has let into his inner-circle that knows. They like ranting about life and other stuff to each other. And it’s something they like to do a lot. Corona: She thinks that he hates her, which is... true at a now minuscule level. She doesn’t know she’s made her way into his ’inner-circle’, but Karkinos is always making sure she’s okay and safe. Trivia -Karkinos is the Latin word for ‘Cancer’, the constellation I’m basing this off of. -I’m following the horoscope Cancer for personality. Mainly artistic and moody. -Possibly inspired a little bit by a character from a musical. -Bipolar disorder is serious, and I will never know how to properly portray it, please don’t kill me. -I exaggerated some of the traits of Cancer. -Vipera is the Latin word for snake. Incase you didn’t know that already - Shameless Self-promo Gallery Karkinos Ref.jpeg Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin)